


Task At Hand

by iconis



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, mocking Justin's incestuous vibes with his mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has a less than healthy relationship with his mother. That's what Chris thinks, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Task At Hand

"So she comes a bit closer, y'know, she's touching my arm and smiling up at me-" Justin mutters against Chris's stomach, he's flicking his tongue lightly and erratically on Chris's skin, moving slowly lower.

Chris sighs like he's never been more bored. "Dude, you think you could concentrate on the task at hand? You're talking and fuck, honestly I'm a little nervous about that yakking mouth so close to my balls, okay?"

"Shut up, I'm telling a fucking story, here. So yeah, she's closer and touching my arm and smiling up at me-" Justin hums, words blending together when he mouths at Chris' left ball.

"And then you wake up and your shorts are wet- OW! Son of a bitch! Christ, that fucking hurt, man. Cong-fuckin'-ratulations, there's no fucking way I'll get it up again. Ow. Who the fuck bites someone's balls, dude?"

"Fucking deserved it, bitch." Justin sits up on the bed, moves away from Chris' spread legs, grinning wide.

"Oh, I'm the bitch, huh? You're the one on a short fucking leash, baby boy."

"Maybe in your fantasies, old man."

"No, more like Mommy Number Two's fantasies-" Chris says, hands already covering his most sensitive parts.

"Jesus, Kirkpatrick, c'mon! Take that back right now, you sick fuck!" Justin yelps, launching himself at Chris, punching his arm. Chris laughs, loud and obnoxious, he's kicking and tries to buck Justin off of him, and finally manages to roll Justin onto his back, pressing him down with all his strength.

"Who you calling a bitch now?" Chris' grin is wild, he's breathing hard against Justin's lips, grinding his hips down again Justin's.

"Chris," Justin whispers, his eyes are black, all pupil, tiny grin forgotten on his lips.

"Justin," Chris replies, tone gently mocking and kisses him hard, biting lightly at Justin's lips, eating up his desperate little moan. Justin runs his hands down Chris' back, kneads the small of his back and hooks one freakishly long leg over his. Chris hums, kisses Justin deeper, rubbing slowly against Justin's smooth belly.

Justin's reduced to little whimpers, and he rubs himself against Chris. "Fuck, Chris, fuck me. Please."

Chris is immune to Justin's pleading everywhere else, but when he is in his bed, open and wanton under Chris, he can never say no.

"Again?"

"Yeah. C'mon, Chris, just do it." Justin's out of breath, rubbing his cheek against Chris's, trying to spread his legs more under Chris's weight. Chris shifts a little and Justin's legs open for him, and Justin wraps them around Chris's thighs.

Chris whispers, low and dirty in Justin's ear. "Look at you. Eager, much? Barely had time to get hard again and you already want more." Chris wants to slip his hand between them, wants to feel how open and ready Justin is for him, but he's just as impatient as Justin is, wants to be inside him right now. He shifts, and Justin rolls his hips, making a restless, low sound.

"C'mon, Chris, fuck."

Chris huffs, annoyed and amused by Justin's neediness, and moves his hips, slowly pushing into Justin, groaning quietly. "Fuck, I wish - Christ. You're so fucking slick and hot, man."

Justin moans, shuddering and tugs Chris down into a kiss, murmuring something unintelligible against Chris's lips, Chris just barely catching the last word. Chris grins in the kiss, hips never stopping their slow movement. "Did you just call me daddy, you fucker?"

Justin hisses, moan dissolving into laughter. "Fucker. No - Jesus. Just said, fuck, said who needs mommy number two when I've got my own daddy right here?" The gleam in Justin's eyes is wicked, and Chris laughs, rolls his hips and swallows Justin's grin in a kiss.


End file.
